Question: In the expansion of $(x+1)^{42}$, what is the coefficient of the $x^2$ term?
Explanation: The coefficient of $x^k$ in $(x+1)^{42}$ is $\binom{42}{k}\times 1^{42-k} = \binom{42}{k}$. Therefore, the answer is $\binom{42}{2} = \frac{42 \times 41}{2} = 21 \times 41 = \boxed{861}$.